1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to massage tables and more specifically it relates to a face cradle insert device for providing extra support to the head and neck area of a person during a massage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Massage tables have been in use for years. Typically, massage tables are used in commercial massaging environments. A patient generally lies down on their stomach or back on the massage table. The massage tables are generally comprised of a foam or other cushiony material and usually include a face cradle. The face cradle generally extends from one end of the massage table and is comprised of a horseshoe structure. The face cradle allows the patient to stretch out on the massage table in a flat position.
Face cradles are generally manufactured to a single size. When a patient puts their face in the face cradle, the face cradle may prove to be uncomfortable for certain patients. The face cradle may be too small or just overall uncomfortable for individuals, wherein such individuals include but are not limited to smaller framed individuals and children.
In the past, people giving massages have generally placed a towel or other sheet material within the horseshoe of the face cradle to accommodate smaller framed patients. Placing a towel or other sheet over the face cradle can be uncomfortable for the patients and also does not generally provide an efficient place for the patient to put their head.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing extra support to the neck and head area of a person during a massage. Standard face cradles generally come in a single size and are not adjustable. Massages can be uncomfortable for smaller framed individuals when the face cradle is too large.
In these respects, the face cradle insert device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing extra support to the neck and head area of a person during a massage.